My Life
by RavenSis
Summary: this is my first fanfic, so be nice, the plot thingy might change. this is about how raven feels bout her life. ROBSTAR BBTR CYBEE full summary inside.
1. Back

A/N: hey guys, this is my first fanfic! I've been getting feed back from my friend, tell meh how I do, like if im rushing and stuff. Be kind, but not matter how many reviews I get, im still gonna write!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own teen titans sobs if I did, there would be a season six, maybe based off ur stories!

Summary: My name is Raven, I live with four of my closest and only friends. This is my life, with villains. Where there are villains, there is misery. This is my life.

-------------------------------------------------My life--------------------------------------------------

My name is Raven and this is my story.

-----------

I woke up to the usual arguing of Cyborg and Beastboy fighting over breakfast. As I

enter the OPS room to find the duo fighting as usual.

"sigh"

"What is wrong friend Raven?" turn and see Starfire and Robin walking, they probably

just finished watching the sunrise.

"Nothing, just- tired"

Just as I was going to take a sip of my tea, the alarm goes off and our fearless leader,

AKA the boy wonder, rushes to the computer.

"No…titans, there was an earthquake, where Terra is."

"Dude!" exclaimed Beastboy. "You serious!?!?!"

"Come on! Let's go check it out."

"Aw man! I was just about to eat my steak" complained Cyborg before slouching to the door

-----------

They carefully enter the cave, looking at the remains from the last time they were there. All the memories, the betrayal, the hatred, still there…haunting them. Finally they reach Terra's statue, or so they thought.

"gasp"

"dude…"

"woa"

"what the?"

"…"

Terra's statue wasn't there, but Terra herself. She was on her knees, still in Slade's suit, shaking. They quickly rushed to her and helped her up.

"Terra! Terra!" Beastboy says, helping her up. "Beastboy?" Terra managed to say before she fainted into his arms.


	2. Is There A Purpose?

**Author's note: This chapter may be a little… in the words of me… weird? I wasn't much in the 'mood' for what I was looking for. I also did this in like a few minutes… Thanx to my first 4 reviews yay! Oh ya, there are only gonna be **_**2**_** POVs, normal and Raven's, otherwise, I'll tell you. Enjoy!!!**

Disclaimer: apparently I don't own Teen Titans

-----------

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Is she going to be all right?" asked Beastboy

"Its all right BB, she's just tired." replied Cyborg, looking at the results from her testing.

"How did she Terra become free?"

"I've been wondering the same thing Robin."

"I know how," said Raven walking into the room, everyone staring. "although her body was in stone, her mind tried to free herself; it used almost all her energy."

"Beastboy, you need some sleep!"

"Ya man, you're a mess!"

"No- I'm not leaving until I know she's OK."

"But-"

"No"

"Just-"

"Guys, just leave him, he's gonna be OK." Said Raven, and then turning around to leave, a short while later, everyone else followed. But Starfire, Robin then reached the door then he realized Star is still standing.

"Star, come on," Pleading Robin taking her arm."

"OK…"

-----------

"Star, are you OK?" asked Robin closing the door behind him and taking a seat next to Starfire.

"Yes! I am the alright!" Starfire sighed and Robin lay down, arms spread. Starfire fell down too, into his arms. "Is this sky not so beautiful?" asked Star. "It sure is," Starfire yawned and placed her head on Robin's chest, Star already asleep. Robin brushed her hair and also fell asleep soon afterwards.

"sigh," _It looks like Robin and Starfire are ok now. _I was about to head back inside when Cyborg came.

"Yo Rae!" "What?" I asked glaring.

"Err… I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come with me to Steel City, I'm just going to visit Bee- and the others- Rae?"

I left him a while ago; I think I still hear him talking. Thinking I'm still there. _Idiot_.

Raven was going to check on Beastboy and Terra before going to sleep.

-----------

"Beastboy? Are you still awake?" " snore" "Guess not…" She quietly closed the door behind her, trying not to wake up BB and Terra.

"sigh, Robin and Starfire, Cy and Bee, Terra and BB." Raven said to herself rubbing her temples. "Had Malchoir, but... ugh!" She stated before plopping down onto her bed. "Maybe meditating will do, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

-----------

"_Leave us alone Raven!"_

"_Ya, no one wants you!"_

"_Yes 'friend' leave __now__"_

"_Dude, you might as well die now,"_

"_You got that right, see ya!" Terra laughed before taking a strike at Raven._

"AHHH!" Raven sat up screaming, sweating dripping down her face. " Do I really do have a purpose for living?"

**So that's it…. I tried to make this longer… and this kinda, mighta, be weird, the whole RobxStar is kinda not my type, to write, I like them together, its just that I cant write it so... well…so…yaAaAaAaAaAaA…. I'll try to be better on the next chapter!**


	3. Out

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, a lot was happening, I came into a short time of really deep depression and I got a head start in chapter four. People told me not to do 2 POVs so I'll do one. I'm going to do the normal POV and I'll just put Raven's thoughts in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sad bout something bout TT and I don't own it or else that little thing wouldn't have happened.**

-------

"Morning Rae! Look whose up and well?"

"Beastboy… Terra… morning." Raven said before pouring her tea.

"Raven, have you seen Robin, Star and Cy? I haven't seen them yet." Asked Beast Boy looking over the counter.

"Cyborg is at Steel City with Bee. Robin and Starfire, I think they're still on the roof."

"Sweet!" Beastboy shouted pulling a bucket out of now where filled with water and ice. "See- ya!" he said before dashing off.

"Same old Beast Boy, huh?"

"Apparently."

"So, what happened while I was-"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"BEASTBOY COME BACK HERE!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Beastboy came running in. "Quick hide me!" he looked around for a while before jumping behind the couch.

Not soon after, a very angry Robin and a confused Starfire came storming in to the OPS room. "Where is he!?!?" Raven and Terra pointed to the couch.

"Friend Terra! You are well!" Starfire said giving her a third bone crushing hug. In the background you can hear Robin wrestling to unfortunate challenging.

Raven looked at the scene in front of her. Star and Terra talking, Beastboy trying to escape Robin's grasp and Cyborg just coming in and laughing his head off. She just rolled her eyes and headed back to her room.

-------

"Finally, quiet" she sighed before remembering about her dream and falling back to sleep.

-------

"Dude, where the hell is Cyborg? He's gone_ again_?" Raven looked down from her book and rolled her eyes.

"Beastboy do you seriously care?"

He thought about it before he shrugged it off. "Me and Terra are going to explore a little bit."

"Whatever" Raven said while turning a page in her book. Beastboy and Terra carefully walked away before running towards the door.

Robin and Starfire just sat there, watching some commercial about pie. Raven brought down her book seeing those two just sitting, watching.

"Robin, Starfire, why wont you two go out as well." Raven suggested and the two gave her a confused look.

"Where to? And why wont you join us friend?"

"I'm reading, and theirs a carnival near by." Raven said pointing to the TV that now had the words ' Carnival in Jump City! One Day and One Day Only!'

Starfire was clapping and dragged Robin out the door. Raven sighed and went to her room to meditate.

-------

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't longernish, its just that the next chapters show what each pair is doing. The pairs in order are CyBee, BBTer, RobStar anddd Raven. I promise that the next one will be longer and it might be out today… depends.**


	4. Cyborg and Bee

**A/N: Just for a heads up, I'm just not a writer of fighting scenes so sorry for this one and the other chapters that have some fighting, just incase. this chapter and the upcoming of about 2 or 3 chapter takes place at the same time.  
**

-----------

"Boo- ya! All rightttt kick that sorry guy's ass!" Cyborg said while punching his fist into the air.

He was, once again, in Steel city with the Titans East. He has been going there a lot lately, just like he is part of the team. Right now, he and Bee were currently watching boxing and Aqualad, Speedy, Mas y Menos was in the back trying not to interrupt the couple's fun.

Aqualad was leaning against the wall trying to watch the match from a distance, but it was hard to watch with Cyborg and Bumblebee moving around so much. _Dude, will they ever stop moving? _Speedy was ignoring the match and instead focused on his 'great' hair. He was holding out is mirror trying out new hairstyles. _To the left? How bout the right? Nah, maybe I should spike it a bit like Robin, maybe then Starfire will see me… _Mas y Menos was playing with their DS. They only had one, so then they started fighting over whose turn it was. They stumbled into Speedy making him drop his mirror.

"Argh! Guys, why won't you go to the park and play football?" Speedy said trying to get rid of them. " Ya, so I can go watch some TV." Speedy added under his breath.

"Football?" Cyborg and Bee looked at each other. "With two people? No."

"How bout... er…"

"Futball!!!!!" Mas y Menos said confusing the others thinking that they just mentioned football.

"Oh! Soccer…nah… I'd prefer Frisbee! How 'bout you Sparky?" Bee said disappointing the twins.

"Sure, I can deal with that!"

-----------

"Nice throw Sparky, but what about this?" Bee said while flying up and bringing her arms back. She then let it out with all her might. It was heading at full speed, spinning madly. Cyborg quickly ducked. The Frisbee went past him and right towards a girl in a short black dress.

"Yo!" Heads up!" the girl turned around only to get hit right in the middle of her forehead. Cyborg immediately ran towards her and Bee flew down to her.

"Hey, sorry, Cyborg wasn't man enough to handle one of _my_ throws." Cyborg gave her a glare before turning his attention back to the girl.

"Are you alright?" Cyborg gasped, as well as Bee. "Jinx!?!?" Cyborg exclaimed dropping her.

"Ow"! Jinx said rubbing her head. "Thanks a lot!"

"Jinx, what are you doing here?!?"

"Hello!! What did ya expect? Me in jail? I'm a good guy now. Me and Kid Flash are just traveling, looking at sights-"

"Making out." Cyborg said making a kissy face. Jinx got annoyed, as well as Bee. It was a while and he didn't stop, so Bee decided to zap him to shut him up.

"Anyway, where's Kid Flash?" Just as Bee finished, a gust of wind came by and when it stopped, there he was, holding two ice-cream cones. One being bigger than the other, by about 5 scoops.

"Hey Bummmmblebee" KF said holding out the 'm'. "Woa, what happened to Cy over there?" He pointed to Cyborg and there was still some smoke coming off from Bee's zap.

"Err… nothing"

"OK " KF then ate the whole ice-cream in one bite, choking a bit. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing, much, same old, same old." Just then water from the pond came bursting up. When the water cleared, Brother Blood was standing there, with a smirk on his face. Before any one could ask, mines exploded from underneath the four.

"Yo! What's the big deal!"

"What's the big deal?! You destroyed TWO of my schools! That's the big deal!"

"Damn! HE got some issues!" KF said before being flung across the park.

Cyborg jumped at Blood aiming at him with his sonic cannon. When he released, Blood just did a simple step and just as he did, he was zapped with a flash of yellow and pink. Blood fell on the water. When Blood go back up, he was just brought back down by a huge amount of water. KF appeared dizzy and fell down. Cyborg walked up and took a look at Blood. "Is it just me or was he worse than DR. Light?"

"I guess he is nothing without his school." Bee said coming up and putting hand on his shoulder resting her head on it.

"Kid Flash, I give up! I hate playing sports with ya! Your just so damn fast!"

"Its not my fault that I was born with such great speed- and good looks." KF said pointing to himself with his thumb and raising his brows.

"Hey Sparky! I think its time to go now! I bet the other Titans are thinking 'Where is our dear Cyborg?'" Bee said clasping her hands together and being a bit dramatic.

"Fine Bee, See-ya Jinx, Kid Flash!"

"See-ya!"

-----------

**A/N: I really wanted to update, because its like a little gift from me to you for my last day of school! **

**Hope you all will enjoy your summer break!**


	5. BB and Terra

**A/N: This chapter is bout Terra and BB! I'm not like a mega fan of BBera but this the only way to make the story work .. I think my writing of fighting scenes kind of improved, I'll make you the judge of that!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT I would not have made the series stop. BUT I'm still going to try and write to those people and try to convince them!**

-----------

"Shit!" Beastboy said stomping just like a 5 year old.

Beastboy and Terra were at a pinball machine and apparently, Beastboy kept losing. Terra was getting fed up with this and pushed Beastboy assigned.

"Beastboy, move assigned and let a _pro_ do this." Terra said cracking her knuckles.

"Pa-_lease_ Terra! That game is impos-" Beastboy was caught off when he saw that Terra was gaining points.

"Whoa…" that was all Beastboy was ale to mutter out as he watched Terra gain points with each passing millisecond. By now, everyone was gathering around them (**A/N: just like what happened to Star in Tokyo.)** and starred as the score kept rising and rising. When Terra's score was +999,999,999, she had to sneeze.

"Ahh-choo!" She covered her mouth and the pinball went down making a low 'oooo' sound.

Beastboy just blinked for a few seconds before…"DUDE! TEERA! That was beastly!!" Beastboy said throwing his hands in the air hitting a guy behind him. After BB apologized to the guy he took Terra by the hand and led her out of the arcade. "Where did you get sooo good?"

"Huh? Oh right, hmm, well when I traveled I would pass by many arcades. Every arcade had a pinball machine." She finished and sat down on a bench. Beastboy soon following.

"Whatever, Terra that was just mad cool." Beastboy looked to his left and saw a guy handing out chocolate chip cookies with M&Ms on them. "Hey do you want some cookies?" Beastboy said pointing over to the guy.

"Ya sure, I'm getting hungry also."

Both of the walked over to the guy with the cookies. Just as he was giving them the cookies it blasted out of their grasp and on to the ground.

Beastboy looked at his hands whimpering. "My…cookies…"

"Uh… Beastboy, that's not what you should be worrying about." BB looked up and saw at what Terra was talking about.

Not too far, they saw Slade. Leaning against a tree, having a real calm face. "Now don't tell me you didn't miss me?" Before he could do anything else a rock/boulder was crashed onto him. Terra and BB stood there, waited.

"You really thought you'd get rid of me _that_ easily, huh?"

BB and Terra turned around just to be punched in the guts. Beastboy quickly recovered and morphed into a rhino charging full speed at him, pining Slade at a building. He punched back and exclaimed, "If you're here to hurt Terra, you'd better run **(A/N: sorry if that wasn't a good pun thing, I couldn't think of anything :-/ )**

"That's not what I'm intending, I'm only here to destroy your precious city." Slade took out a laser gun and started to shoot incoming cars.

Once again, Slade was being put down by numerous rocks. As soon as Slade recovered, he received a spat in the face by a llama. Then he was cut off guard by a lion scratching his armor. Slade responded by kinking the lion in the face forcing the challenging to return to human form and crashing into a stand.

When he regained his senses he saw Slade going up a building with Terra following. Beastboy morphed into a hawk and darted towards Slade. He started pecking on Slade making him lose his stepping and fell.

He landed hard on the sidewalk and the rock Terra was standing on was aimed at Slade. Terra released it letting it fall down to Slade with a big bang. The rock cracked and Slade stood up brushing away any pebbles.

"Now, now, all I wanted to do was destroy the city. What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is that you chose _our_ city."

"Beastboy, you mean 'you chose to destroy a city in the first place'?" Terra said giving him a look.

"YAH! What she- said…" When they turned around they found Slade missing.

"Guess we should have paid more attention.'

Beastboy was about to walk when something caught his eye. "Hey Terra,"

"Hmm?" Terra said looking around the city.

"Do you still want those cookies?" he said holding up the bag of cookies and eating a perfectly round cookie.

-----------

**A/N: That's chapter five! I did Slade for this chapter because I was thinking who else would be the villain for BB and Terra, sooo… I stuck with Slade. If you're wondering who the villain for RobStar is, well I won't tell you! You just have to find out by reading the next chapter when it's up.**


End file.
